United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy. Battlefield 1942 The USMC first appeared in Battlefield 1942 with engagements against the Imperial Japanese Navy Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Invasion of the Philippines *Coral Sea *Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima Kits The USMC kits in Battlefield 1942 are almost identical to the other factions but uniquely having the M1 Garand exclusively. Scout Equipment: *Combat Knife *No.4 Lee Enfield (Scoped) *Colt M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Assault Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1918 BAR *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades Anti-Tank Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic Equipment *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer Equipment: *Combat Knife *M1 Garand *M1911 *Wrench *Anti-Tank Mines *ExpPack Vehicles *Willys MB *M3A1 *M4 Sherman *M7 Priest *F4U Corsair *SBD Dauntless *LCVP *Elco 80 *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors *Yorktown-class aircraft carrier *King George V-class battleship *Fletcher-class destroyer Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the USMC returns this time engaging against the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong. The Marines wear casual camouflaged military fatigues and a sleeveless shirt, which reveals how exceptionally muscular they are, compared to soldiers of other factions. Engagements Against the NVA *Operation Hastings: 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *Siege of Khe Sahn: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *Defense of Con Thien: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Player Kits The USMC kits, this time is shared with the U.S Allies with the exception of the CAR-15 being issued to MACV and ARVN and MACV having almost different equipment. Assault Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *Mossberg 500 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *Five (5x) Claymores *Blowtorch *Wrench Loadout 2: *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *M1 Mortar *Four (4x) landmines *Wrench Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M60 *M79 *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *L.A.W. *Binoculars Scout Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M40 *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 with Scope *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars File:BFV_USMC_MARINES.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings File:BFV_USMC_MARINES_0.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the United States Marine Corps is one of the default playable three factions. They engage against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the USMC fight the PLA and MEC in the new maps. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, they are rather replaced by the United States Navy SEALs. Engagements Against the PLA *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *FuShe Pass *Songhua Stalemate *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun (Armored Fury) Engagements Against the MEC *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Harvest (Armored Fury) *Operation Road Rage (Armored Fury) Player Kits Anti-Tank *Knife *92FS *MP5 *SRAW Assault *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *M203 *Smoke Grenade Engineer *Knife *92FS *M11-87 *Hand Grenades *Anti Tank Mines *Wrench Medic *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *Hand Grenades *Defibrillator *Medic Bag Sniper *Knife *92FS (Suppressed) *M24 *Hand Grenades *Claymore Spec-Ops *Knife *92FS *M4 *Hand Grenades *C4 Support *Knife *92FS *M249 SAW *Hand Grenades *Ammo Bag Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two factions, fighting against the Imperial Japanese Navy on every map. They seem to use dark green to represent themselves, as their uniforms, vehicles and even some of their weapons are dark green, as opposed to the IJN's beige Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea Player Kits Rifleman *M1 Bayonet *M1 Garand *3 M17 Rifle Grenades *2 Mk2 Hand Grenades Infantry *M12 Wrench *Thompson *M18 Rocket Launcher *2 Mk2 Hand grenades Scout *M1 Bayonet (in hand) *M1903 Springfield *M1911 *3 packs of TNT Vehicles *Willys MB *Sherman *LCVP *Yorktown class aircraft carrier *Vought F4U Corsair *B-25 Mitchell *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Marines Corps makes a brief appearance in two singleplayer missions: Operation Aurora, where the player is part of a World War II Marine operation against the IJN, and in High Value Target, where Bad Company gets support from the modern Marines against Russian forces. The modern Marines all use the same character model as the US Army's Assault kit model from multiplayer. Operation Aurora Weapons Used *Thompson *Type 100 (only used by Thomas Wyatt) *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Knife Vehicles Used *Vought F4U Corsair *Type 95 Kurogane (stolen) *Raft *Type B1 submarine (stolen) Notable Personnel *Owens *Thomas Wyatt *Faraday *McKee High Value Target about a Russian prisoner]] Weapons Used *XM8 Prototype Vehicles Used *HMMWV Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States Marine Corps are seen fighting the Russian Army. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps is a friendly faction, and the player controls a Marine, SSgt. Henry Blackburn, in most singleplayer missions, in an effort against the People's Liberation and Resistance in Sulaymaniwah, Iraqi Kurdistan, in the year 2014. In the same year the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion is located in Tehran. Singleplayer Weapons used *M4A1 *M16A4 *M16A3 *M240 *M136 AT4 *Mounted PKM (captured) *SMAW *UMP-45 *M249 *M2 Browning *M40A5 *M9 *M416 *MP7 *M320 Vehicles used *HMMWV *LAV-25 *AAV-7A1 *M1A2 Abrams *Technical (captured) *AH-6 Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F-18 Hornet *B-1 Lancer Notable personnel *Henry Blackburn *Jonathan Miller *David Montes *Christian Matkovic *Campo *Cole File:BF3_Staging_Area.jpg|Marines await orders before a mission in Iraq File:BF3_School.jpg|Marines inside an abandoned school File:BF3_Sniper_strike.jpg|Marines take cover as a PLR sniper targets them Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USMC is fighting against the Russian Spetsnaz. Player kits The following loadouts are the faction defaults for the USMC in Battlefield 3's multiplayer: Assault *M16A3 *M9 *Medkit *Hand Grenade Engineer armed with an M4 Carbine in a French metro station]] *M4A1 *M9 *SMAW *Repair Tool *Hand Grenade Support *M27 IAR with Bipod *M9 *Ammunition box *Hand Grenade Recon *Mk 11 *M9 *Radio Beacon *Hand Grenade Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, HMMWV belongs to USMC, but on them is written "U.S. Army". This is most likely due to the same vehicle/kit models being used for the Marines in campaign. *In Battlefield 3 Beta the assault class marine was Caucasian, however, in the final game he is African American. *In Battlefield 3, all soldiers use Blackburn's first person arm model. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2